My Big Fat Supernatural Wedding
My Big Fat Supernatural Wedding(2006) — Anthology Genre and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy Description List of Authors Editor:P. N. Elrod Contributors: Sherrilyn Kenyon(PNR), Charlaine Harris (UF), L. A. Banks (UF), Jim Butcher (UF), Rachel Caine (UF-YA), Esther M. Friesner (PNR), Lori Handeland (PNR), Susan Krinard (PNR) Supernatural Elements * Shape-shifters, werewolves, vampires, wizards, witches, faeries, magic users, demons, voodoo, pirates, Daimons, X-ray vision, Dark-Hunter, spirit journey, Indian lore, mythical creatures List of Stories Synopsis by Story "Spellbound" by L.A. Banks This was a fun story about two star-crossed lovers who happen to be part of voodoo/root-practitioner families who hate each other. The Hatfields versus the McCoys, except they are Black. — When the son of one and the daughter of the other fall in love they risk an all-out war of magics between their aunts and uncles just to get married. "Something Borrowed" by Jim Butcher — Dresden Files series #7.5 In this story, the wizard Harry Dresden is helping his friend Billy the Werewolf get married. Too bad a miffed faerie stole his bride and decided to take her place. But Harry is on the case, with a little help from Detective Karrin Murphy. "Dead Man's Chest" by Rachel Caine — There Be Pirates #1 (shorts) A bride gets talked into getting married on a pirate ship by her fiance. It turns out the pirates are all dead and under a curse. And her fiance had some nefarious motives. "All Shook Up" by P.N. Elrod There is a wedding singer who has an uncannily perfect imitation of Elvis going on, and an ability to help the wedding couple along their course of true love. An ability shared by the caterer, who is the main protagonist. "The Wedding of Wylda Serene" by Esther M. Friesner A bastion of upper class entitlement is plagued by mythical creatures, in time to 'spoil' a sweet, young debutante's wedding. "Charmed by the Moon" by Lori Handeland — Nightcreature #5.5 This is a follow-up story about Jessie and Will from Blue Moon. They are getting married, but Jessie is having cold feet, not sure if their feelings are true for each other. They go on a spirit journey to find that out when they find a love charm in Will's ceremonial wedding gear. "Tacky" by Charlaine Harris. — Sookie Stackhouse series #6.1 When a vampire and a werewolf—Dahlia and Todd—decide to get married it causes all kinds of comflict for the bride and groom least of which is the fact that their races hate one another! "A Hard Day's Night-Searcher" by Sherrilyn Kenyon — Dark-Hunter series #9.5 This is about Rafael Santiago, who was a pirate in his mortal life, and OCD Squire Celena, who's afraid to lose yet another Dark-Hunter to the ongoing battle with the Daimons. They end up crashing an Apollite wedding teeming with Daimons. "...Or Forever Hold Your Peace" by Susan Krinard — Kit and Olivia series of shorts #2 This is a paranormal mystery in which Olivia and Kit, a crime-solving duo, work to find a bride who was kidnapped from her wedding, using their Talents. This is an alternate England called Albion, where most people have some sort of magical Talent. Olivia can see inside a person's body to see their anatomy, and Kit can change into a large Black Dog. Source: Goodreads | My Big Fat Supernatural Wedding (There Be Pirates, #1; Kit and Olivia, #2; Nightcreature, #5.5; Sookie Stackhouse, #6.1; The Dresden Files, #7.5; Dark-Hunter, #9.5) by P.N. Elrod Reference: The Movieholic & Bibliophile's Blog: After the I-Do’s Cover Artist Artist: Publishing Information * Publisher: * Book data: External Links Book: *My Big Fat Supernatural Wedding by P.N. Elrod ~ GR Series Goodreads Pages: *Goodreads | Sookie Stackhouse series by Charlaine Harris *Goodreads | The Dresden Files series by Jim Butcher *Goodreads | The Dark-Hunterverse series by Sherrilyn Kenyon *Goodreads |Dark-Hunter series by Sherrilyn Kenyon *There Be Pirates series by Rachel Caine *Goodreads | Kit and Olivia series by Susan Krinard Author Websites: *Jim Butcher | The Online Site For Everything Jim *Charlaine Harris | Official Site of the #1 New York Times Best-Selling Author *Rachel Caine - NYT and USA Bestselling Author *Sherrilyn Kenyon | The Official Site of the #1 New York Best Selling Author *HOME: PN Elrod *Susan Krinard | New York Times bestselling author *Esther M. Friesner's Website Goodreads Author pages: *Goodreads | P.N. Elrod (Author of My Big Fat Supernatural Wedding) *Goodreads | Sherrilyn Kenyon (Author of Fantasy Lover) *Goodreads | Charlaine Harris (Author of Dead Until Dark) *Goodreads | Jim Butcher (Author of Storm Front) *Goodreads | L.A. Banks (Author of Minion) *Goodreads | Rachel Caine (Author of Glass Houses) *Goodreads | Lori Handeland (Author of Blue Moon) *Goodreads | Susan Krinard (Author of Touch of the Wolf) *Goodreads | Esther M. Friesner (Author of Nobody's Princess) Reviews: *The Movieholic & Bibliophile's Blog: After the I-Do’s Category:Anthologies Category:Vampires Category:Faeries Category:Magic Users Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Demons Category:Unique Supernaturals Category:Pirates